Fairy Tail vs Scorpio's Fang
by tytanictyranitar
Summary: Walking back to the guild Natsu and Happy find an half unconscious water mage with a new type of magic soon his old guild comes calling and it becomes another guild war. Or will the Fairy Tail mages discover something new. Rated for language, violence, and possible sexual scenes
1. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Stranger

Author note : Hi this would be my first time doing this so tell me how I did more chapters later I don't know how many but its gunna be a lot reviews are a big help to me

Disclaimer: I own nothing Fairy Tail except the plot nd ocs

Chapter 1). The mysterious stranger

As Natsu and Happy made there way back to the guild they both heard a groaning noise. They looked around to find a guy passed out with torn clothes and scars. Natsu carries the guy on his back as Happy flies to the guild to inform them about what they've found.

At the guild Happy flies in to that Natsu beat him there.

"This guy, we found him outside of town " exlains Natsu.

"Very good Natsu take him to the infirmary so he can rest "says Makarov.

"Ok " Natsu responded as he took the injured guy to the infirmary followed by Mirajane and Wendy.

When Natsu came out he sat down at a table accompanied by Lucy, Erza,Gray and Happy.

"Wonder who that guy is and what happened to him," said Lucy as she looked twards the infirmary.

"That's not the question you should be asking " Natsu said in a low growl.

"What's eating you flame head " Gray says.

"That guy I brought here he smells like a dragon there's no doubt about it " Natsu says heading to the infirmary.

"Wonder what kind of dragon raised him and what type of magic he uses " Lucy asks.

"Well lets go ask him Wendy should be done mending his wounds " says Erza getting up and heading to the infirmary.

Lucy and Gray followed Erza to the infirmary where they could here Natsu and Wendy talking. When they walked in Wendy and Natsu were looking out the nearby window that was shattered both were drenched.

"What happened in here " asked Erza, "And why are your clothes wet?"

"Damn him " says Natsu heading outside ignoring Erza.

"Natsu get back here and answer the question." Erza yelled following him.

"Wendy what happened here " asks Lucy.

"The guy he woke and was freaking out then attacked Natsu and I ." She responded.

"What kind of magic did he use " Gray asks.

"He uses maker magic " she starts. "Water make magic "

Outside Natsu and Erza search for the mysterious guy that was brought to their guild. Both looked high and low for him. After a while Natsu caught on to his scent. Natsu followed the scent to a forest clearing. The mysterious guy leans to a tree hold his side. Natsu walks closer to the guy as it starts raining. As Natsu gets closer he can see that the bandages on him have undone and started bleeding.

"You need to come with us so the bleeding will stop." says Natsu.

"I don't need help, I just have to leave or they'll find me again and finished what they started " he answered.

"Hey I don't need your attitude right now " Natsu tells him "Now stop being stubborn and come back with me ".

The guy looked at Natsu for a long while then gave in and slowly walked over to him.

"There that wasn't so hard now was it " Natsu told the guy with a smile. "By the way what's your name ?"

"Jordan Neptros " he answers.

AN : how'd I do review and stay tuned for more chapters. Stuff might start slowly but that's how things are anyways review and see ya later.


	2. Chapter 2: Water vs Fire

AN: Not a lot of reviews but that's okay didn't expect much from the first chapter, anyways so new guy and possible dragon slayer find out more in this chapter review because I wanna know how I did don't mean to sound needy but I need to know. So enjoy this chapter hope it doesn't sound to boring but it will pick up later on.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Fairy Tail but owns plot nd ocs

2). Water vs. Fire

Natsu looked at Jordan as he helped him back to the infirmary. As he smelled the first time that Natsu met Jordan, the smell of dragon was very strong on him. Jordan too like Natsu has a very acute sense of smell and also knew the smell of a dragon. Natsu didn't notice the physical features on Jordan till now. Jordan was nearly the same hight as he was, long light pale blue hair tied in a ponytail, and sapphire blue eyes.

"So Jordan have you encountered any dragons lately? " Natsu asked.

"I wouldn't say it was recently but years ago I did encounter one. " Jordan responded.

"How long ago exactly? " Natsu asks.

"About fourteen years ago " he said." It's been a long time since I've seen him. "

"Were, were yoy raised by a dragon Jordan? " Natsu asked.

"I was, ... why does that matter?" Jordan asks.

"What kind of dragon was it? ".. Natsu asked.

"You ask a lot of questions, guy. Why does all this matter anyways he's missing and I need to find him. " he told Natsu.

Natsu keep asking Jordan questions till Mirajane told him to stop and rest up. Natsu offered to watch him in the event that he tries to escape again but Makarov told Gray to do that. Natsu questioned why but gave up. Gray asked of he could not do that but his request was shot down before he could ask it. Gray thought that it wasn't fair that he had to watch Jordan when Natsu offered in the first place. Later in the day it stopped raining and everyone started heading home. Mirajane gave Jordan the okay to be able to leave, his wounds had healed quickly while he was out in the rain. But still had to be bandaged up to prevent an, infection.

"So where will you be going now Jordan " Makarov asked.

"No where at the moment I'm in no condition to be traveling right now so I'll stay in Magnolia for now." Jordan responds.

"Oh, your welcome to stay at my place if ya want ." Lucy says.

"Thanks but I already checked into a hotel here so its okay. " he tells her.

"Well your welcome to stop by at anytime. " she says with a smile.

"Wow you usually don't want anyone at your place Lucy " says Happy slyly.

"Zip it cat " growls Lucy.

Jordan laughs at the interaction with Lucy and Happy. Everyone says their goodbyes, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy head home leaving Gray, and Jordan.

"Ehe well nice meeting ya Gray see ya around I guess." Jordan says.

"Yeah see ya." Gray responds.

Jordan starts walking twards the hotel he'd be staying at till he's healthy enough to continue looking for his foster father. Gray still standing in the same spot he was. He called out nervously to Jordan before he vanished down the street. Jordan turned back to Gray in confusion.

"Hey uhh let me see you do that water make magic " he asks.

"Maybe tomorrow its pretty late" Jordan responded.

"Oh okay that fine. " he said.

"Okay bye now " Jordan says as he vanishes in the night.

"Wait why did I ask him that " he says with a sigh "Ugh I'm such a big dummy ".

The next day Jordan had came back to the guild looking much better than yesterday. He sat down at a table Natsu and the others were at.

"Morning Jordan your looking great." Lucy says.

"Thanks morning to you guys as well " he greets.

"Hey Jordan how about you and I have a fight and if I win you have to join Fairy Tail!" Natsu exclaims.

"Oh my well I don't know sounds fun but what happens when I win?" Jordan asks.

"Then Gray will take you out on a date hehe." Natsu says

"Wait what was that Natsu!?" Gray yells at Natsu.

"You heard what I said besides its not like you had anything else to do." Natsu smirked.

"Why am I always the target right now?" Gray asked.

"Well then what prize does Jordan get if he wins?" Erza questions.

"Hehehe how about if he wins Natsu has to do something really embarrassing. " Lucy chuckles.

"What!? Fine that's fair enough. " Natsu grumbles.

"All right then I accept your challenge. " Jordan says.

"Hehe I'm fired up now!" Natsu yells.

Jordan stands up from the table and heads outside followed by Natsu and the whole guild. Jordan and Natsu stand opposite from eachother face to face. Makarov walks in the middle of the and starts the fight. As he jumps out of the way Natsu attacks first. He charges at Jordan with his fist in flames. Jordan dodged it carefully.

"Up close attacks are effective when they hit." Jordan taunts.

"Just wait you can't dodge forever. " Natsu smirks.

"Water make lance storm." He says moving into his stance as lances shoot from thin air.

"What no way." Gray commented.

Natsu dodges as best as he could, but with difficulty. Knowing how to predict Natsu's next move using the water vapor in the air.

Jordan yells out "Water make whip," two long strips of water snap at Natsu's feet when ever he tried to move.

"That's a nice trick there Jordan." Natsu says.

"You haven't seen nothing. " Jordan smirks.

"Master do you think that he should be fighting with all his injuries. " Mirajane asked.

"Ehh don't worry he's fine. He could've fought yesterday while he was badly injured. " Makarov told her.

She didn't say anything afterwards and just watched the fight. Natsu's right hand and left leg were wrapped in the whips of water. Natsu was open for an attack but quickly thought up an ideal. He heated up his hand nd leg to make the water evaporate into steam. It worked nd he freed himself. Then let out his fire breath attack as it blasted through the water whips Jordan used to defend himself. Natsu thought he had him when Jordan launched his water breath attack at Natsu's. Both attack collided with tremendous force. Eventually they tired eachother out and stopped their attack leaving the battlefield in a steamy fog. Jordan had complete advantage in this. He used the fog to charge up his magic which was a good and bad thing. By the time Natsu found out the exact location Jordan was stood the said mage ate the steam around them, and launched his attack.

"Water dragon secret art : Lotus Tsunami !" Jordan yells as a large water streams in the shape of a lotus charge at Natsu.

'THE FUCK !?' Natsu asked himself as he was hit with the attack.

"Ding ding this match is over and the winner is Jordan! " Makarov yells.

"Wow that was really fun, most ive had in weeks." Jordan smiles.

"All right since you won what are you gunna have me do? Natsu asked.

AN: So what horrible thing do I have in store for Natsu well you'll have to find out in the next chapter so stay tune and Happy Holidays or not depending on when you have seen this. Review because its a need to know thing if you guys don't review I can't tell if y'all like this or not so take time in your busy or not busy schedule and review. Thanks for reading and for being patient people for the this chapter and stay patient for the next one.


	3. Chapter 3: New Members

AN: So long over due chapter sry busy with things like school and what not so yeah enjoy review nd all that good stuff.

*Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail only the plot nd original characters.*

3). New Member

When the fight was over things started to calm down. Everyone went back inside the guild and continued their normal day. Natsu on the other hand was complaining to Jordan about what he'd do since he lost the bet. Jordan kept refusing to tell him and told him to be patient till it was time to reveal the punishment. A few moments went by and Mirajane walked over to Jordan asking him to come with her for a moment she had to tell him something.

"Wonder what she had to tell him" Gray questioned.

"Its probably about whatever he's got planned for me " muttered Natsu.

"Natsu calm down he probably won't do anything as horrible as ur implying. " Erza told him.

"How do you know that he's still a stranger " Natsu said .

"Your just overreacting " Lucy told him.

They started arguing with Natsu trying to calm him down and to tell him that whatever Jordan was going to tell him to do wouldn't be as bad as he thinks. Meanwhile Mirajane lead Jordan to the storage room where master Makarov was waiting for them.

"Here he is " she smiled.

"Thank you Mira you can go now " he told her.

She nodded and left Jordan with Makarov.

"Is there something that you need from me ?" Jordan questioned.

"Is about your old guild Scorpio's Fang." He started "Their members have been spotted in town I think that they are looking for you".

"Oh I see what do you need me to do?" Jordan asks.

"It would be a good ideal to stay here as a member so they know you've moved on " he said.

"So are you asking me to join Fairy Tail?" Jordan asked rhetorically.

Makarov nodded to Jordan's question. Jordan then got a warm feeling shoot throughout his body. Jordan smiled and accepted the request. Moments later Mirajane walked back in with the stamp to give Jordan the Fairy Tail insignia. He pushed back his clothes on his right shoulder where his old one was located. Mira then stamped Jordan his insignia was yellow. As Jordan was fixing his clothes they heard someone clapping outside the door. They left the storeroom and Mavis was there clapping.

"First Master!? What are you doing here?" Makarov asked.

"Welcoming the newest addition to the Fairy Tail guild duh." she chuckled.

"Uhh what?" Jordan questioned.

"Jordan this is the founder of Fairy Tail Mavis Vermilion. " Mira answered.

"Oh hello." he told her.

"Nice to meet another dragon slayer not many have that type of magic. " she said.

"Yes I know " he said rather nervously.

"Well off you go." she told him.

Jordan nodded and left the three returning to the main part of the guild sitting back down with Natsu and the others. They greeted Jordan with smiles.

"What did master want from you Jordan ?" Erza asked.

"Oh nothing much just asked questions." Jordan lied.

"Jordan you should pick out a job so u have something to do while your here " Mirajane told him.

"Oh yeah I'll go do that in a minute." Jordan said.

"Wait what ?" Lucy asked confused.

"Heh its nothing." Jordan chuckled.

"Jorrrrrrrrrdaaaaaaaan." A voice calls out.

Everyone looked around to find out where it was coming from. Then a yellow cat or rather exceeds with a monkey wrench and wearing a red bandanna around its next flies twards Jordan.

"Wrench what are you doing here." Jordan smiled hugging the cat.

"I came to find you I couldn't believe the master when he said that you had been excommunicated." Wrench said tears stained his face.

"No its true I've been kicked out of Scorpio's Fang." Jordan told the cat wiping the tears out of its eyes.

"But why did you take me with you?" Wrench asked.

"I didn't know till Cedric and Sam showed up when I was headed home from a job. They did a number on me let me tell ya." Jordan said.

"Jordan is that your exceed partner?" Natsu asked.

"Oh yeah this is Wrench he's kind of a smart ass, potty mouth, and a sensitive guy with occasional mood swings." Jordan said.

"I do not have a potty mouth Jordan I have a very colorful vocabulary." Wrench said smugly.

"Anyways u shouldn't have came looking the old guild has been up to their dirty tricks again." Jordan told the cat.

"What do you mean Jordan? " questioned the cat.

"I'll tell you later, kay?" Jordan told with a fake smile placed on him.

The cat knew that Jordan was lying but trusted Jordan enough to not care. Seconds later Mira came by and gave Wrench the Fairy Tail insignia on his back. Its color was cyan.

Time pasted by quickly and most people were out either doing a job or at home. Wrench had taken a cat nap on Jordan's lap resting peacefully, but Natsu's outburst had disrupted the peace.

"AAAAAAHHHH JORDAN WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO HAVE ME DO DAMN IT !" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs.

"MOTHERFUCKER WHO'S YELLING SO FUCKING LOUD !?" Wrench had yelled as he was rudely awoken.

"Both of you calm down geez." Jordan sighed sensing the upcoming tension.

"Hell no." Wrench responded.

"Jordan please the suspense is killing me." Natsu moaned.

"Look asshole he'll tell you when he's ready to fucking tell you." Wrench told Natsu.

"I didn't ask for your comment Wrench." Natsu told him." I asked Jordan".

"Will you both stop your bickering." Jordan interjected.

Both remained quiet as Jordan spoke. Jordan had placed Wrench on the table and motioned Natsu to follow. They when up to Mira and Jordan had asked her something Natsu had a questionable look on his face.

Mira nodded to Jordan's question and took both of them into a nearby storeroom.

"What the hell is Jordan making Natsu do?" Gray said eyeing the storage closet that both mages went into.

"You'll just have to fucking wait and put some fucking clothes on you perverted asshole." Wrench said eating a fish that Happy had given him.

"Oh what in the world is Natsu wearing?" Lucy said chuckling as Natsu and Jordan walked back to the table.

Natsu was nude only wearing black short shorts too small and too tight on him, a bowtie and collar. He didn't look directly at anyone he stared at the floor blushing so much he looked as if his face were made of fire.

"Well Natsu you look great." Lucy said trying not to laugh.

"Come Lucy tell him what you really think." Gray said busting his gut.

"Gray shut the fuck up ." Natsu mutter as he and Jordan sat back down.

"Don't be so rude hot head its your falt you lost the bet." Gray said.

"Shut the fuck up Gray!" Natsu yells.

"No need to get flustered hot head." Gray says still laughing.

"Grr, how long am I suppose to ware this." Natsu wined .

"Untill I say you can stop." Jordan chuckles.

"Well I must say that's pretty embarrassing nicely done Jordan." Erza tells him.

"Uhh thanks Erza." Jordan says standing up from the table, "Well its getting late so I'll see u guys later."

Jordan takes Wrench in his arms and walks out the guild twards home. As the sun was setting on the horizon and Jordan happily walking home he feels a cold shiver run down his spine he turns around to find no one there. As he turned around a girl wearing a suit with bones lacing around the sleeves.

"Why hello there Jordan Neptros I've been waiting." she says chucking.

AN: Mysterious girl at end of chapter is she friend or foe find out when i post the next chapter which wont,be as long as this one maybe i don't know review so i know,im doing good point out any errors so i can fix them thanks nd see ya.


	4. Chapter 4: Ambushed in the Inferno

**AN: I'm super sorry for those who are still reading this I've been extremely busy with stuff and a hard battle with writer's block but I do have this chapter for u guys and gals to enjoy so without further delay continue with the reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail but would love to one day .**

4). Ambushed in the Inferno

The girl smiles at Jordan then bows, "Shall we go my prince."

"What do you mean ?" Jordan asked.

"My prince are you okay do you need to lay down ?" the girl asked.

"Why are you here you've never called me prince before ?" Jordan told her.

"Hehe then you know what I'm doing here ." she replied coldly.

"I'm not going without a fight ." Jordan said.

"Well well well where did this sudden rebellion come from ?" she smiled, "Well its not like your strong enough to actually beat me."

"Wrench go back to the guild I'll handle this." he told wrench as the cat flew off in the direction of the guild.

"Now then you were following me back to your real home ." she said.

"Sam I'm not going anywhere I've left and joined a new guild ." Jordan told Sam.

"They won't accept you after they know what you did i, the past they'll kick you out faster than you can explain." Sam laughed.

Jordan narrowed his eye in anger at her hoping that she'd take his words and leave him alone. Sam just stood there waiting for his next move. Jordan and Sam's were amplifying their magic level at the start everyone in town felt the strange disturbance in the air. Jordan knew that he would have to fight Sam but he didn't want to do it in town he had to go somewhere secluded so they wouldn't hurt or destroy anyone or anything. Both stopped amplifying their magic knowing how powerful eachother was already. Jordan then started.

"Water dragon roar " he blasted at sam with the attack.

She dodged it effortlessly which gave Jordan's chance,to run. He ran from his position twards the outside of town with Sam not too far behind.

As Sam followed Jordan out of town and into the nearby forest Jordan came across a large river nd decided that this is where they'd fight.

"Well I'm at a disadvantage here but that's how I like things Jordan." Sam said smiling.

"The stage is set perfectly let's play our fortune as it was meant." Jordan tells her.

"Then lets begin ." Sam told him.

At the guild Natsu stared off into space with a shaky feeling in his gut. Lucy looking at Natsu as if knowing what he was thinking. Both stood up about to walk out of the guild when Wrench flew into them.

"Jordan is in trouble." He painted in between breathe.

Both nodded and ran off in search for the water dragon slayer.

As Lucy and Natsu ran to find Jordan he was having some difficulty with his old guild member.

"What's the matter Jordan to scared to attack me !?" Sam yelled at him.

"Leave me alone Sam and return to Scorpio's Fang I'm no longer a member there." Jordan answered.

"Bull Shit!" She screamed nd sent another blast of lightning his way.

Jordan knowing her tactics avoids her attacks effortlessly. Being consumed by anger Sam attacks in random intervals shooting wildly. The water wall that Jordan had put up to buy time starts to fall. Cursing internally and tries to contain her madness. Dodging bolt after bolt leading Sam further away from the town deeper into the forest.

"Why ya running Jordan we're having so much fun right now !?" Sam yells now breathing blasts of scorching flames.

"I'm not letting your anger hurt anyone." Jordan calls back jumping over a fallen log.

Back in Magnolia Lucy and Natsu try to track Jordan and help him if needed. While running down a street someone yells that the forest has caught ablaze. Both mages rush to the edge of the nearby forest to but out the fire.

"Open gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio " Lucy calls out her spirit.

"Lucy no need " said Natsu engulfing the flames.

"Still you can't eat all these flames yourself. Scorpio help put out the fire." She askes.

"We are, alright but I better hurry Aquarius and i are on a date, Sand Buster." The spirit responds.

Having the flames under control for the moment help arrived to end the blaze.

"Oi guy you came just in time " Natsu says getting stuffed from all the fire.

"Looks like its too much even for you Natsu." Grey laughs.

Know he could retaliate to Grey's comment Natsu questions the taste of the flames. He didn't want to believe what his mind was telling him but wanted to know for himself as he rushed into the inferno. Lucy and Grey not looking surprised about this continued to douse the flames. Natsu continued in the blaze looking for its starter.

Painting behind a tree Jordan has tired himself to the point where moving was impossible. But with Sam lurking about he needed to catch his breath and fast. Taking a deep breath he tried to pull water vapor from the air that was getting drier by the second. He managed this but not enough to fully sustain his. Panic started to fill Jordan as he heard footsteps from behind him. He turned slightly to see who was making their way twards him. Unable to focus on him magic with the smoke from the fire getting closer Jordan was running out of options.

Jordan would soon collapse and returned to his old guild. But as luck was on his side Sam rushed past him in her blind fury missing his location and continuing her search for him. The water mage smiled as best as he could before succumbing to the smoke and passing out laying face down as the flame reached him.

At the edge of the forest the Fairy Tail members push the flames back away from the town. With everyone helping out they were able to stop it from getting too close to town.

"Well the town is safe for now." Grey said painting.

"Yea but Natsu and Jordan haven't returned. They're still inside." Lucy says as Scorpio returns to the spirit world.

"We should put the fire out completely but its going to be difficult." Grey says.

"I know but I don't think we should let it burn." Lucy says.

"Maybe Juvia and I can put it out all together." Grey says. "We can preform a unison raid".

"Perfect lets go find her " says Lucy as she and Grey go looking for Juvia.

Inside the inferno Natsu continues to consume the flames at a slow rate. He calls out to Jordan to see if he'll answer but no response. After searching for so long the smoke was becoming too thick to see much. The smoke was stinging his eyes fogging his vision. Natsu had to close them and had to use his other senses to locate Jordan. Without the use of his eyes Natsu didn't have a difficult time navigating through the smoke and fire. Using his heighten sense of smell to find Jordan's scent through the smoke. Having little luck Natsu did find someone.

"Hey who's there I don't recognize your smell what are you doing in this?" he asked only to get a chuckle.

"I'm the one who started this fire silly." said the voice's owner. "And a little boy like you shouldn't be out here in the first place".

"Why did you start this fire who are you anyway?" Natsu tried asking.

"Hehe that would spoil the fun." the voice responded.

Natsu got closer to the ground so the smoke wouldn't be much of a problem. Straining to open his eye that still stung from the smoke, Natsu got a look qt the person he was talking to. It was Sam from Scorpio's Fang. Confused by the strangers presence Natsu crept closer to her.

'I don't have time to deal with this girl ' Natsu told himself and tried to crawl past her. When a iron blade nearly pierced Natsu's shoulder.

He looked back to see that the girls arm had turned into an iron blade.

'Woah thats like Gajeel's iron dragon slayer magic but how can she use it !?' Natsu ask himself.

"I come with many surprises care to find them all." Sam said in a low chuckle.

**AN: So there y'all have it the next chapter i promise will not take a month to complete so stay with me until then if i get it up in the next few weeks thats a plus. Again please please please review it motivates me to know wat your feeling about this nd it tells me im doing awesome. Side note tell ur friends tell ur neighbors that like fairy tail to give this fanfic some reading nd i will be started on the next chapter.**

**Also delayed message but thanks xxFanfiction Wolfersxx for reviewing nd continue to do so plz. **


	5. Chapter 5: Battle in the Forest

AN: New chapter after about two months summer has a way of making ya lazy but here is the long awaited chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail just the plot nd the oc's

5). Battle in the Forest

Right there in front of Natsu was an old member of Jordan's guild this would be his first encounter with Scorpio's Fang mages. Unable to know what her magic was a disadvantage on Natsu's part. Everyone knew about Natsu and his dragon slayer magic. But he knew nothing of what the magic was from the mage that stood in the burning forest before him.

"Natsu Dragneal. What a pleasure to meet you." she said interrupting Natsu's thoughts. "But I'm gonna call ya Sally-mander".

"Your familiar with me, but I'm not with you." Natsu said in a irritated tone due to the nickname he was just given.

"How about we stop with talking and get right into the fight?" she said with a smirking smile.

"Alright then I'm all fired up." he grinned.

Expecting that she was going to use iron dragon slayer magic as she had done when Natsu had first saw her. Having Gajeel as an ally once defeated Natsu was prepared for whatever she would throw at him. Or so he thought when she attacked with a lightning and flame fist.

"What the ?! " Natsu said taking the hit full on but enduring the hit.

"Surprised Sally-mander?" she laughed.

Launching hit after hit both were even on strength. They couldn't overwhelm each other. Natsu sent his dragon roar her way and she returned it with her's. But her's overpowered Natsu's sending him backwards a few feet. Her dragon roar was mixed with fire, lightning, and iron.

'Damn this would be harder than I thought' Natsu told himself.

Sam smiled as fury sparked in eye turning them a deep red. Natsu took a bite out of the surrounding flames to energize himself. Sam didn't look surprised by Natsu's actions knowing that she herself couldn't eat the flames and could only eat Natsu's. Sam at a disadvantage but Natsu wasn't going to last with the smoke in the air.

Going for a more strategic move Natsu didn't use ranged magic, but staying low enough so that the smoke didn't sting his eyes too much. But the fight went on for what seemed like hours and, Natsu was going to pass out from heat exhaustion.

"What's the matter Sally. To hot for ya." she smiled teetering back and forth.

"Nothings ever to hot for me." he called back in a scratchy and raspy voice.

"Your about to fall Sally, just give up now." she smirked.

'Fuck I can't hold on much longer' both mages tell themselves.

Both stood and stared at each other wheezing nearly fainted, when ice and water rained down. Natsu knew at once who's magic it was. Before collapsing as the ice and water covered him.

After the fire was out Natsu was extracted from the burnt forest and set in a bed at the Fairy Tail infirmary. The search for Jordan was still going on. The guild searched every part of the forest. Most of the guild was tired from the fire fighting earlier.

"Anyone with any luck of finding him" Mira asked.

"Laxus' team hasn't returned yet maybe they've found something" Gajeel told her sitting at a table.

Mira sighs and then nods as more guild members return and leave to scout the now burnt forest. The search went on for a while the sun had set over the horizon and the moon was shining full over the forest.

"Damn how deep did Jordan get I never knew how big this forest was" complained Laxus walking through the forest.

"It doesn't matter we've got to find him one way or another" Freed tells him calmly. "Bickslow have you located him yet?"

"We're headed in the right direction he should be nearby" he responds.

"Good he's caused enough trouble already" Laxus tells them. " The sooner we find him the sooner we can return to the guild".

"Hear that Evergreen you'll be able to rest" Freed says turning to face Evergreen but not seeing her anywhere. "Where is she?"

"Probably headed home already heh" chuckled Bickslow.

"Hmm Freed go find her " Laxus commanded.

Freed paused out of sadness, but quickly realized that the quicker he finds Evergreen the sooner he can return to Laxus' side. He was then off like a bullet. Laxus sighed and continued on with Bickslow.

"You said he was nearby right?" Laxus asked after walking a few more from when they departed with Freed.

"Yeah like around here. Scout around my babies." Bickslow tells his dolls.

"I think I can smell him over in that clearing." Laxus says moving into the said clearing.

As somewhat expected they found Jordan in the clearing but he was acting strangely his clothes were charred and his hair was shorter and pitch black his face was obscured by his bangs which were pale white and one side was much longer than the other. Both mages walked up to him.

"Jordan come on let's go everyone is waiting for you back at the guild. " Laxus said as he got closer.

"That's all fine and dandy but there's one problem." The younger mage told them both.

"What's that buddy?" Bickslow asked.

Both were then attacked by Freed and Evergreen. "You'll soon find that I'm not the one your looking for." The imposter said laughing.

AN: Hope you've enjoyed I'm getting started on the next one soon so the next update should be closer to this one review plz much needed 3 also this chapter may seem a bit short.


	6. Chapter 6: Puppet Strings

**AN: Well this has been long overdue hope the wait was worth it**

** Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail **

6). Puppet Strings

Laxus and Bickslow tried not to damage Ever or Freed too much. But trying to get near "Jordan" is difficult when your teammates are guarding him. The imposter laughed as he used the two mage as a sword and shield amused by the way events went.

"How long are you going to use our companions like this" yells Laxus.

"As long as I need to thunder babe" he chuckles "It's only for my enjoyment mostly."

"This is what passes as fun to you" Laxus questions angrily.

"Depending on what mood I'm in thunder babe" he smiles.

That greatly angered Laxus as he made a B-line right through Freed and Evergreen straight to the mixed haired boy whose clothes had mended themselves. Laxus connected a barrage of attacks to the imposter sending him into different trees. Laxus glared where the boy was sent.

"Go see if he's still alive he might know where the real Jordan is" Laxus says as he checks on the others.

"Right back in a bit" he says following Laxus' path of destruction.

After Bickslow had disappeared in the forest Laxus fell over clutching his head. Laxus looked around not seeing anyone at first but the boy from earlier was walking over to him with Bickslow in tow. The boy had a nasty look on his face and at that moment he saw the reason why his friends had turned on him so easily. White strings were connecting them to him, like a puppet.

"Now that hurt very badly thunder babe but I'm ok with a little tough love I'm okay with it just as long as we both get what we want" he smirked.

"Let my friends go now" Laxus demanded as lightning sparked around them.

"They are of some use to me at the moment, so I'm gonna hang on to them for a while if you don't mind" he responded.

"They aren't some kind of puppet for you to abuse" Laxus growled.

"That doesn't matter to me if they are preventing you from attacking me then mission accomplished" he laughs.

It seems everything that the boy said angered Laxus more as he tried to connect another hit to the boy surrounded by this friends. Looking for the right opening he charged stopped by an attack from Evergreen. Amused by the way Laxus dodged her attacks the boy sent Bickslow to attack Laxus. After a while he called off Ever and Bickslow as the boy stepped.

"So finally fighting me yourself" Laxus said in between breaths kneeling.

"There's no use your too tired to continue it would be easy to kick a downed man why add insult to injury" he chuckled. "Also don't you want to know my name?"

"Why would I care" he growled.

"So you know how to find me silly" he said walking up to Laxus placing a hand on his shoulder.

"That doesn't seem smart of you, shouldn't you want your name unknown" Laxus asked.

"What's the fun in that if you don't know who you're fighting" he gets close to Laxus.

"Then what is your name" Laxus asked tilting himself away from the boy.

"It's Caleb Star: Puppet Master my dear Laxus" he said. "S-Class wizard in Scorpio's Fang".

"So you're an S-Class mage no wonder you're so tough" admitted Laxus.

"Quite indeed" Caleb said turning away from Laxus and walking away with the rest of the Raijinshuu in tow.

"Wait, where are you going" Laxus asks standing up.

Caleb just turns to look at Laxus and just smiles then continues walking. Then gives a wave good-bye as they disappear in the darkness of the forest leaving Laxus kneeling in defeat. Even if Laxus had the strength to fight he wouldn't be able to fight his friends. So Laxus followed them into the woods and beyond Magnolia Forest. Laxus knew not to follow but he wanted to know where his team was headed against their will. They were still in sight as Laxus suspected they would, Caleb knew Laxus would follow.

In Magnolia the guild members were headed home from searching for Jordan. The search was called off on Jordan for the moment. So that everyone could go work as they locate Scorpio's Fang's base. The next morning Wrench had found a letter from Scorpio's Fang while he was doing a fly around the forest. Heading back to the guild he saw two figures in the distance ignoring what it was and continues to fly.

"Message sent returning to base" one of the figures tells the other.

"We'd better hurry back we have a fun surprise for them when they get there" the other replies.

"What do you think will happen when they find out Cedric-kun" the first figure says.

"Caitlyn we'll just have to wait and find out but right now we need to help contain Jordan when he wakes" he tells her.

"Just a few more minutes darling this view is breathtaking" she says as Cedric rolls his eyes.

"Don't get caught or seen on the way back to the guild" he says leaving her to look out at Magnolia.

She stayed there for a while then went into town to look around. She walked and found the Fairy Tail guild she smiled as she progressed up to the entrance. She looked at the front of the guild then turned to walk away when she bumped into Lucy and Natsu.

"Oh hello there" Lucy smiled at her.

"Hello" Caitlyn replied somewhat nervously.

"Are you new around here" Lucy asked.

"Quite I'm afraid I'm lost then I saw a mages guild to see if someone here could assist me" she half lied.

"Let me show you around then." Lucy asked examining the girl more.

"How nice let's start then..." she trailed off seeing the girl's neck showing the Scorpio's Fang guild mark.

"If I wanted to hurt you I would've done it already I am here for outside help before its too late. Before they seal us for good." She says hopelessly.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asks.

"I don't have much time to explain we are being controlled they changed us we are no longer human. "She said sacredly.

"Changed you to what, who changed you." Lucy asked hurriedly.

"The Organization." She said before disappearing.

"Wait!" Lucy called out to the girl. "Oh no."

**AN: hope ya enjoyed **


End file.
